Echo of a Ghost
by AzureEmpire
Summary: He sits among those powerful enough to shift the tides of the planet. He now has the chance to come to terms with the greatness that's eluded him his entire life. His former home will remember the name Naruto and regret shunning it. R&R Eventual NaruSaku.
1. Part 1: Return to Light

Yo everyone! All my fans and supporters of AzureBalmonk, I'm back under a new name because my old account malfunctioned. I've stopped writing "Where Do I Belong" but I've decided to redo it and this is it! I plan on making this better. I will use the same characters (reals and OC's) but the storyline will be different and hopefully a lot better. I'll try to remain patient with the NaruSaku bits and stretch it out over a while. I'll use themes from other mangas as well, but not as drastically as I did in my previous work. This story will be a bit more AU but I hope to keep the Naruto theme. I also feel I've grown as a writer and this story will be of greater quality.

For my OC's they'll be the ones from "Where Do I Belong" but I'll try not to make them the focus of the story. I'll give them better backgrounds and back stories, but their abilities will be similar and they characters will stay how they originally were planned out to be.

PLEASE DON'T EXPECT FREQUENT UPDATES!!! I am very busy, seeing as I'm in grade 12 and this year determines my University entry so I am doing a bunch of night school and weekend courses [I hate my life :( . My updates depend on reviews, that's the only thing that allows me to keep writing passionately.

I will also use bits that I liked from my old story, in this new one. So if you see similar things (or things that are exactly the same) don't criticize me on that because I'm telling you right now! Be patient with it please.

I might also need Beta Readers so if you're interested, message moi!

On with the show, I expect this story to be long hopefully entertaining.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!

Finally! I do not own Naruto.

* * *

He entered the room they always met in. It was an amazing place. Unlike any other in the world. A safe haven for them, not that they needed protection. It was calm and serene. Beautiful and breathtaking.

He walked on the black, glass-like floor. The entire room seemed to go on and on with no end. It was illuminated by stars yet seemed so very dark in it's ambiance. The stars seemed so very far away and were reflected on the black glass floor that resembled a dark and still lake.

Though he'd been in this place countless times before, he always felt as if he was walking through the depths of space, in this chamber where time, physics and all the laws of nature held no authority.

He arrived among his peers. Ten in all, with him included. They were all dark and cloaked, not that it mattered for he knew who they were. They'd been his companions, his kin for the last five years of his life. They'd been with him when he'd left his past life, his former dreams and aspirations. His blinded and foolish history.

"You're late again... Kurotaiyou's (Black Sun) meetings aren't to be taken lightly" spoke a dreary and calm voice which the man recognized instantaneously.

"Relax Gaara, I know you guys would never start without me"

"Hn." snorted the addressed figure, "When will you grow up Uzumaki?"

"Not anytime soon, hopefully"

"Why must I be paired with him?"

"Because we've got history" chuckled the blond.

"Enough bickering" sounded the stoic voice of an irritated male. His face hidden under the hood of his cloak.

"Hn, you know that'll never stop them. They always joke around. They're among the most powerful ninjas in the world... no the history of the world, and yet they fight like children" explained a calm female voice.

"We do not act like children Kiara-chan!" whined Naruto.

Though it couldn't be seen said female shook her head in disapproval and sighed.

"We can always argue over this stuff later. Now lets do what we came here to do" spoke a strong and loud male voice.

"I agree" responded a calm, yet deadly voice. It reminded Gaara much of the way he spoke when he was younger and blood thirsty.

"You honestly need to raise your voice an octave Kai. Every time you say something I get creeped the fuck out man" said Naruto.

"Tsch" hissed Kai through his teeth.

"Naruto!" spoke the strong, loud voice

"Sorry Vegito"

Then the feminine voice of Yugito Nii sounded throughout the canvas of stars "Honestly, I don't know how you ever thought you were going to be Hokage when you act like-"

The room fell quite, and Naruto's joking and happy demeanor became that of sorrow and seriousness.

"I'm sorry Naruto" responded Yugito quickly and desperately, "I shouldn't-"

"No... you're right. It was a stupid dream and I'm smarter now. I'll be serious. Go on Vegito"

The room without bounds was quiet as all the members of this organization were calm and feeling sorrow in bringing down the spirit of their most lively member.

Then the one named Vegito spoke up, "Well today we're here to elect two leaders for our organization's plans. We've been together for five years and we've grown famous and feared. We need two representatives to the world on our behalf"

"So we're finally taking things into our own hands eh" chuckled and amused voice for the first time that night.

"Yes Shujinko. It is time that we created our own Nations" spoke the stoic voice from before.

"Then who do you suppose the leader should be Raiden?" came a new voice which was the closest to Naruto's in terms of being light hearted.

"Vasto... Kurotaiyou has no leader. It has always been a majority vote. The leaders we are choosing will be the Kages of the two new nations we are going to create" answered a new female voice.

"I see"

"Narya is correct" explained Vegito, "We've done unspeakably dangerous and daunting tasks, we've amassed a lot of money over the past years and we've created a name and a legendary status. Now it is time to take all this work, all this investment and follow up on our plan"

"To destroy Akatsuki, and Amegakure, to be free of our titles as _monsters_" spoke Naruto.

"Yes" followed Gaara. "Too long have we had to fight for our right to exist. Now we can create places were we are looked up to. Where we are the heroes not the monsters"

"This was Naruto's dream" said Yugito, her voice giving away that she was sorry for her earlier comments, "I say that Naruto be a Kage of one of the new nations we create"

"If one of our tasks be that we destroy Amekagure, then why make a new Nation in the first place? It's been destroyed by one man in the past. Us combined is more then enough to wipe that place of the face of every single map" offered Kai.

"Too many innocents would die. Then what would the point of our goal be? We want justice, not vengeance" said Vasto.

"Sometimes, justice is vengeance" said Shujinko.

"That may or may not be true. However the bottom line is that the most efficient way to achieve our goal is through the creation of two allied Nations on different ends of the continent so that we have as much area in our grasp as possible" said Gaara, "and if that is to work we must elect our two Kages. I also am for Naruto as one of the Kages"

Naruto smiled, but it was a sad smile, "Thank you for the vote of confidence, but I decided a while ago that the title Kage was not for me-"

"Nonsense" interrupted Shujinko, "Of all of us, you are the most suitable for the title Kage"

"Why? It isn't as if I'm the strongest, we are all equal and-"

"To be a Kage is not solely determined by physical strength, but through passion and character as well" said Kai.

"You've been the glue of this organization Naruto. You'll be one of the Kages for you can do the same for a great Nation" added Kiara.

"You were my choice as well" added Vegito

"I agree" spoke Raiden

"It's official" motioned Vasto

"Now as to which country Naruto should be in control of-"

"Mikazuki Island" spoke out Naruto, "It is in the South .That is one of the nations which we sought to make a major Shinobi country. It is one of the wealthiest nations on the continent and it usually has to pay for defense. It would be a good idea to place a Kage there. Mihciru-san has retired and Hikaru-san is now the king of the nation. He unfortunately has no clue in the workings of Shinobi politics. He has talked to me about buying defense for a long time, since his country has no Shinobi. When they needed missions done they always hired us and payed top dollar because of my connection with him. I feel that me being a Kage there would be ideal"

"That's a very valid and well thought out point Naruto" said Kai.

"Yes, your friendship with him will prove that we have no ill intent. You will also be able to protect and make use of the ports as it is a seaside country. This is fantastic" exclaimed an enthusiastic Vasto.

Then Raiden began "I'll send a message to Hikaru-san and see his response. If we are able to have a country given to us instead of taki-"

"We will not be controlling the country like their sole purpose is our benefit Raiden!" spoke Naruto, "Those people were among the few that treated me well and accepted me, I seek to protect them as any Kage would"

Raiden looked apologetic, it was very rare to see him this way, "I did not mean it that way Naruto, and yes I can understand you want to protect them. That is why you are the ideal choice for being a Kage"

"What about reputation?" asked Narya, "I know Naruto is a great leader, but we are about to hand him one of the wealthiest nations on the planet. How do we know that they'll accept him as a leader, he has no background in these political matters"

"Naruto is capable as anyone in terms of running a nation. He'll make a great leader" said Vegito.

"I know that" answered Narya, "but the citizens of Mikazuki Island and the rest of Umi no Tsuki don't"

"First of all, they'd listen to their king, who has never steered them wrong so far, and also, since they are a monarchy they have no troublesome council" said Gaara before pausing and smirking, "plus... didn't you know, Naruto is the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze?"

"Yes that should help to sway peoples opinions" added Yugito.

"But then wouldn't my father's old enemies come after Mikazuki once they found out?" pondered Naruto.

"They wouldn't dare" said Kai, "We have many ninja supporting us"

"It's true" followed Kiara, "When Orochimaru was temporarily removed from power, we were able to save a lot of his slaves and test subjects. They are all very capable ninja and have moved with their clans to support us. We can give them and their families homes along with amnesty within our new nations. Also with the money these nations have we can school more ninja for the future"

"Everything is stable Naruto. Take up your position as the Shodai _Tsukikage_ and bring them through a golden age" expressed Raiden.

"Now who will our second Kage be?" started Yugito before Naruto could even grasp the fact that he had been made a Kage.

"Our second Nation is up North, near Umi no Yuki. It's land we've invested in for four years. It's became highly industrialized and has unbelievable mining. We export most Diamonds and other precious gems from the nation and have created it from the mountainous terrain with our own funds. Therefore it is rightfully our own land. All that remains is to assign the Kage and name the city" announced Vegito.

"I say we name it Umi no Kane" proclaimed Gaara.

"That's awfully depressing" said Vasto skeptically.

"I name it so because the mountains produce the mining and metal that funds that lands economy" explained Gaara.

"I guess it fits" sighed Vasto.

"So then all that's left is to name the Shodai Dakukage" said Kiara happily.

"Dakukage?" asked a confused Shujinko, "Why would the leader of Umi no Kane be called the _Dakukage_?"

"Because" Kiara answered, "Umi no Kane is covered by mountains so tall that they block out the sun at some times, and the city is illuminated by the electrical systems and lighting that we've built into it, otherwise the city would be dark for a lot longer"

"I guess that fits too" said Vasto again.

"So who's the Shodai Dakukage going to be?" asked Narya.

"Gaara" Vegito stated, "He has the most experience in this line of work"

"No" answered Gaara simply, "I'm not interested"

"Why not?" asked Shujinko

"Being a Kage was not for me" answered Gaara, "I was trying to be like Naruto in a sense so I could understand what drove him. What helped him conquer his inner turmoil. I tried to do so by recognizing his dream. For a while I was content, but I realized it wasn't what I wanted. I want to protect people but I don't seek recognition. In fact I try to avoid it. People throwing attention at you all day, it gets tiresome. I'd much rather be backing Naruto up when he is running Umi no Tsuki"

"Very well then, I believe the position should fall to Vegito" said Kiara.

"Why?" asked Vegito

"Because it was your idea to invest in the region that Umi no Kane was built in. Without you it wouldn't have been as great a success" followed up Raiden.

All of the others in Kurotaiyou agreed and Vegito nodded in thanks.

Though much progress had been made within the mystical realm where Kurotaiyou held their world-altering meetings, many things still needed to be discussed.

Many things had occurred over the past five years. Three new Kages (not including the two that were just given their titles in Kurotaiyou) had emerged to help their countries develop. Now there a total of 8 Kage villages. The world was a very competitive place and peace treaties and negotiations were being handled very carefully. Politics complicated relations between countries that hated each other, yet knew they couldn't afford wars.

One new development had been the resurrection of Orochimaru. He had come back with help from Kabuto and seized control of Otokagure (Sound Village). He was the new Otokage and made it clear that he held great distaste with many of the other ninja countries. Yet after problems with the Akatsuki many nations had been damaged and could not afford a full scale war with anyone else.

It was in these low economic times that Kurotaiyou took advantage of deflating prices and costs and decided to fund their plans to make two new Kage nations, bringing the total up to 10, though the rest of the world knew nothing about this.

"Whom do we ally ourselves with?" brought up Naruto, who had let his intellect show through these last, recent years.

"Well Umi no Tsuki and Umi no Kane will be allies with one another, seeing as both you and Vegito will be the respective Kages. That will buy us great insurance, for no Nation will attack us to catch us in our developing phases in order to steal our resources" added Gaara.

"I believe we should ally ourselves with Umi no Aisu. They too are a new nation that hold many of the same ideals we do. They also happen to be a mainland nation just north of the Umi no Gurasu " said Kiara.

"Impossible, we do not even know who their Kage is and his or her agenda is" interjected Kai.

"The same could be said for us", pointed out Kiara, "if they agree to our offer we will hold a meeting and have our Kages meet. How this will be done is yet to be thought of, but we will decide when the time comes. We must first see if Umi no Aisu will agree to a peace treaty"

"The alliance with Umi no Aisu is a necessity" added Vasto, also showing that he had brains in his head, "We must contact them before they are pressured by Suna and Konoha"

"Yes their alliance is indeed powerful" decreed Shujinko, "Especially since they have also aligned with Umi no Raikou. They are three economically stable nations united. Together they are the most powerful. If we were to get Umi no Aisu to join up with Umi no Kane and Umi no Tsuki then the odds will no longer be stacked against us and we would not have to succumb to their will as a greater force"

"Then it's agreed that we will make contact with Umi no Aisu's leader the _Hikage_, and explain our intentions of an alliance" declared Yugito.

All of the members nodded in agreement.

"I believe this meeting has covered enough" voiced Raiden, "I say we converse on the downfall of Akatsuki and Amegakure a couple of months later when our nations are on the map and are bit more stable"

Another nod of agreement.

Then in blinding flashes all but two figures disappeared from the dark make-shift reality where Kurotaiyou held meetings.

All that remained were Naruto and Gaara.

Naruto lowered his hood and let his spiky blond hair free. At the age of twenty two he'd grown taller (to about a height of 6'2") and almost resembled his father completely. Gaara also lowered his hood. He stood at about the same height as Naruto, maybe half an inch to an inch shorter.

"You always stay behind after everyone leaves... why?" asked the red-haired jinchuuriki.

"I like this place... It's calm and my problems are absorbed into the darkness and tossed among the stars" answered Minato's son as he sat down on the black glass floor which reflected every star in the sky.

"You still think about it huh?"

"All the time" muttered Naruto mostly to himself as he pulled his katana out and examined it's black bade and silver edge.

"You hold on to your hate?" pondered the Ichibi's host.

"As if my life depended on it" responded Kyuubi's host as he gripped the long handle tightly and ran his finger along the thin rectangular hilt. The guard was a black sun that was very artistic and Gothic at the same time.

"You've changed"

"So have you, more so then myself" said Naruto as he read the silver inscription on the blade of his straight edged katana '_Azura_' .

"Change is an inevitability"

"I wish I'd been able to change my feelings. To not have wasted so much time. I wish I'd listened to Jiraiya when he first told me to give up when I had the chance"

"You _did_ manage to save him"

"Hehe", Naruto's laugh was bitter as he processed Gaara's words, "that I did... that I did. But I can't help but shake the feeling that it wasn't worth it"

"I could imagine... Just remember now, that even though you may not have accomplished your original goals you will be part of something much larger. You're the Shodai Tsukikage. The _first_ Kage of Umi no Tsuki. You'll never be forgotten, you'll never be _behind_ anyone else" were Gaara's final words as he disappeared in a flash of bronze.

'_I'll get my revenge. I'll get my glory. I'm a Kage now. I'll make you all regret not choosing me. You'll all know that I'm somebody... somebody great. I'll be loved and I'll be remembered. I know where I belong_' thought Naruto to himself as he walked the endless abyss of space and stars before disappearing in a flash of gold.

* * *

He sat in his desk overlooking the village. He'd never have thought that he would grow to love this place again. When he was younger he had decided that he'd leave, never to return. Then again he didn't return by choice exactly.

He was brought out of his relaxed and unaware state, which was rarely seen, by the light voice of a female he knew so well. It was his ex-wife.

"Are you listening!?" shouted Sakura.

"Yes" growled Sasuke, "What can I help you with?"

"It isn't you that's helping me baka! I'm the one bringing you urgent reports because your informant and strategist is too lazy to do his own job. I swear that Shikamaru makes me so mad sometimes. Does he expect me to run the hospital _and_ be his messenger-"

"Sakura!" interrupted Sasuke, getting annoyed "What do you want?"

"Geez you could never put up with me for more then a moment could you Sasuke?" said Sakura in a joking manner.

"When we were younger, that was the case. But, and correct me if I'm wrong, _you _were the one to divorce me Sakura" stated Sasuke in a bored tone as if the statement had no relevance to him at all.

"Well when the only responses I received were _grunts_ of acknowledgment, I knew something had to change" chuckled Sakura.

Sakura and Sasuke had been married for three years and had divorced shortly after Sakura turned 21. The two remained very close friends. Even more so they were like brother and sister. If you had asked them what went wrong in their relationship, Sasuke wouldn't know what to say because he was always very platonic. Sakura, however, would tell you that she wasn't the same person anymore. She wasn't the girl who swooned over Sasuke, or that couldn't hold her own in a rough situation. So as Sakura changed, her feelings followed suit and she realized that and an ideal life wasn't one were Sasuke was her husband. '_Oh how time changes people_' Sakura would think to herself.

"Nostalgic feelings aside, what did you want?" questioned Sasuke as his patience was running thin. Sakura had interrupted him right before he was going to take a nap. A habit that no one else besides himself and Sakura knew existed for the lone Uchiha.

"There's been word that two new and very great economic powers have shifted their interests into Shinobi affairs. They've elected Kages and set up political borders and boundaries" explained the pink-haired medic.

"Right under our noses" asked Sasuke, now intrigued and surprised, "Who are these people?"

"These Nations are governed by members of an organization known as Kurotaiyou. They're extremely powerful and hold no allegiance to any major nations"

"What have their first official actions been?"

"They've made contact with Umi no Aisu. They want to create an alliance with that nation seeing as it also is fairly new"

Sasuke realized that there could be a major shift of power. So far Konoha and its allies were on top. Sasuke intended to keep them there. "Get a Anbu team ready to escort me Sakura. I'm headed to Umi no Aisu"

"As you wish Rokudaime Hokage-sama" answered Sakura as she left the room.

Two nations being brought into arms at the same time. Nonetheless, they were nations that Konoha had become friendly with. Such as Umi no Tsuki and the lands near Umi no Yuki. Both places that had accepted Konoha as a friend. They took both took convincing, but with _Naruto's_ help they realized Konoha as an ally.

'_Something is up and I'm going to get to the bottom of it_' thought Sasuke as he adjusted his red and white Kage hat to his head and looked out over his city while mentally preparing himself for the journey that lay ahead.

* * *

Waaa Waaa Weee Waaa!! There you go... the first installment of my altered fic. As you may noticed the group is now called Kurotaiyou instead of Azura (which is now Naruto's sword).

The characters are the same but I decided to reveal more about them as the story progresses instead of right away. I hope you like my plot. I don't know where the story is going yet but I will take some suggestions as the story moves along.

I will admit that some themes of this story were inspired by the story Mizukage, but I honestly believe that there are enough differences so that I am not accused of copying because I know Dragon6 underlines the theme of Naruto going away and becoming the Kage of another country. I wanted to use it as well but I am going to go in a different direction with mine.

Glossary

Kurotaiyou – Black Sun (The Organization Naruto is a part of).

Umi no Yuki – Land of Snow

Umi no Kane – Land of Metal

Umi no Tsuki – Land of Moon

Mikazuki Island – Crescent moon Island.

Umi no Gurasu – Land of Grass

Umi no Aisu - Land of Ice

Tsukikage – Moon Shadow

Dakukage – Dark Shadow

Hikage – Ice Shadow

Hokage – Fire Shadow

I hope you liked the first installment. I tried really hard to make it interesting because I know the first chapter attracts readers a lot and it can make or brake you story. Thank you for reading.

Please Review, I greatly appreciate reviews.

Till my next update, your going to have to wait a long while (sorry), Farewell!


	2. Part 1: Recieving Respect

Hey everyone, I'm back with my next update. I've got a bunch of mixed reviews on Sakura and her marriage to Sasuke. I will do all I can to make it so that this doesn't take away from the story. I want to set up some nice drama that will intrigue readers and I will do all I can to make it enjoyable.

I must also clarify that there is a mistranslation in my previous chapter. I wrote Umi no Tsuki and Umi no Gurasu and etc. etc. These do not actually mean Land of Moon and Land of Grass in Japanese but I do not have the time (or patience) to go back and correct these things so from now on I will refer to these places with these terms. I do not imagine it will take away from the narrative.

I also made one change in character (physical characteristics) from the OC list but it will probably be insignificant.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS ON THE FIRST CHAPTER! I appreciated all of them and I am thankful to my loyal readers who picked this story up.

If I may suggest something, I listen to songs when I write these chapters and they help me visualize things through music. I will tell you which songs I use when writing them and if you wish you could try reading the story and then think about the theme and overall type of song I use and it might help you establish more feeling and meaning from each chapter. In writing this chapter I listened to Adiemus by Enya. If you choose not to do this, then just ignore these and read on, I only suggest it in hopes of enhancing your experience, because, after all it is you the readers that make the writers do what they do.

Finally on with the fic...

* * *

Naruto's nostrils inhaled the fresh scent of salt from the sea. The boat he was in continued to rock slowly until finally coming upon the beach. The Island was beautiful. It was clean and lively. As the blond man jumped down he felt the scrunch of sand beneath his feet and a thrill that he'd never experienced before.

Gaara, Vasto, Narya, and Yugito followed Naruto onto the beach as the blond scurried around frantically in joy and glee. The watching Kurotaiyou members smiled with genuine emotion as their most lively member basked in the warmth the sun provided. Mikazuki Island was already looking promising for Naruto.

"Naruto, calm down. We still have lots of errands and things to get done. There will be time for leisure later," spoke Gaara who intended to get Naruto's Kage ceremony done as quickly as possible. He also wanted to get a system that would work as Anbu did for Konoha.

"Relax Gaara, enjoy yourself. It's your first day here and the weather is great and everything is amazing," rejoiced the happy soon-to-be-official Kage.

"He's right you know", added Vasto with a lecherous grin, "It wouldn't hurt to lay back and look at some of the fine ladies this beach will bring"

"Tsk! Are you ever serious?" asked Narya as she let her purple hair come down to her shoulders. Her turquoise eyes shining brightly as her great figure came out from the cloak she discarded due to the heat.

"Only when it comes to you," added Vasto, whilst trying to be as cool as he could. This unfortunately ended up earning him a punch in the nose and some unheard curses from Narya about how all men were pigs.

Vasto grinned, the smile reaching his eyes, which were the same clear blue shade that Naruto's were, he whipped the blood off of his nose (partially there from the punch, as well as partially being there from Narya's physical form and Vasto's creative thoughts). He got up and dashed after Narya while shouting things like "come on baby" or "you know I only have eyes for you". His green-turquoise hair could be made out as he ran after his purple haired vixen.

Their bickering was entertaining; sometimes it even gave Gaara and Kai a few chuckles. Naruto himself would laugh and always wished Vasto luck.

"Man I hope he gets her", said Naruto as his chuckling slowly came down, "he really likes her"

"He'll definitely get her. She's got the hots for him... it's pretty obvious", stated Yugito as she flipped her blond hair around and hoping to remove any sand that might have found its way there.

"How the hell is it obvious?" asked Naruto as the confusion he felt painted itself on the features of his face.

"The way she's always yelling at him and hitting him", said Yugito as she walked up beside Gaara. Naruto was still a few yards ahead.

"That isn't an indicator of interest," spoke Naruto while waiting up on Gaara and Yugito so that they would walk together.

"Ever notice how she gets really, really pissed when he mentions going after other women?" added Yugito with a sly grin.

"Yeah, but that's just because he's being perverted. She usually smokes him after that," responded the blond male.

"Oh Naruto, you still have much to learn"

Naruto just shook his head and smiled, "I'm the new Tsukikage hehehe. I don't need these lessons honey. It'll all work itself out-"

"You're not the Tsukikage yet. And you won't ever be the Tsukikage unless you get your shit together and hurry up. I bet Vegito, along with the rest of Kurotaiyou in Umi no Kane are already getting to work", commented an irritated Gaara.

"Yes sir!" alleged Naruto, though he wasn't scared of Gaara, nor any other man on the planet. Naruto knew that a happy Gaara was always five hundred million times better then an annoyed and pissed off Gaara.

As the Kurotaiyou crew gained their Barings and decided to get to work with their new Nation. It was decided by Naruto that he had to meet Hikaru.

So a few hours later while Gaara, Narya, Vasto and Yugito were creating the new infrastructure that allowed the development of Shinobi based politics, Naruto was meeting with Hikaru. His long time friend and the first person he ever connected with in Umi no Tsuki, when he was sent on a mission with Sakura and Lee many years ago.

They were meeting at a restaurant in down town Mikazuki, which a glamorous and prospering place. Many famous people went on vacation there and enjoyed the luxury of the restaurants and hotels, along side the beaches.

Naruto arrived at the destination in which he was to meet Hikaru, and just as planned the other man was waiting there. As they'd met on many occasions before Naruto and Hikaru had developed and even closer friendship. A friendship both valued and profited from very much, since Mikazuki was Kurotaiyou's biggest supporter and paid for most of the missions they did. In return Kurotaiyou protected Mikazuki from any neighboring or unfriendly nations.

As Naruto and Hikaru had taken their seats they'd both noticed the changes over the years. Hikaru himself had grown to be handsome and amazing leader. His glasses were now more rectangular and thinner as to give him a more adult demeanor. His hair still held the same appearance as well as his features, though now they were more mature.

"So Naruto, finally becoming a Kage, just like you promised when you were 12 huh?" asked Hikaru in a joking manner.

Naruto frowned slightly at this, "I didn't fully keep my promise... I'm not the _Hokage_"

Hikaru sighed a bit, "When will you understand that this is Konoha's loss, not yours?"

"I know... It's just that... so long I've wanted them to acknowledge me, and I've worked so hard. I can't believe that it never amounted to anything-"

"_Never amounted to anything!?_" exclaimed Hikaru, "Are you serious?... Naruto, Mikazuki Island and Umi no Tsuki will prosper more then any other nation under our combined efforts. You will accomplish achievements that you could never dream to accomplish in Konoha"

"I... I know... It's just that I wanted acknowledgment for decades, to be remembered forever and I thought I could get it there if I could make people love the one the hated so greatly in the beginning"

"You being a Kage here will allow you to be remembered for a lot longer then you being a Kage in Konoha"

"How?" asked a confused Naruto, "Here they had no resentment against me, I have nothing to stand out with, nothing to _overcome_ and prove my worth with"

"Naruto... think about it. If you were Kage in Konoha, which Kage would you be?" asked Hikaru.

"Most likely the Rokudaime"

"Which Kage are you here in Mikazuki?"

"... The Shodai"

"Don't you understand? You'll be the _first_ Kage this nation has ever had. You couldn't be forgotten even if they tried to erase you from history. The _Shodai_ Naruto, there was never a Tsukikage before you. You will set the standard, you will _start_ the history of Shinobi affairs for this nation, and you will make it great"

Naruto stared with eyes wide open. He digested Hikaru's words, and they had truth. What was 6th compared to 1st anyways? Sure if he was Hokage in Konoha, he'd make sure to be remembered, and number didn't determine greatness at all, but something about _1__st_ made Naruto feel good. It was probably because he'd never been granted that acknowledgment before. He'd never been the first name on a list, or anything of that sort. Naruto liked this feeling, he felt it was something he needed and it was something that after years of suffering... he truly _deserved_.

Then Naruto spoke up again, "What if the citizen's don't like the idea of a Kage Hikaru? What if they don't like you sharing power with a foreigner?"

Hikaru smirked before paying the tab for the meal they'd eaten. He then stood up and said, "come with me, I want to show you something"

Naruto curiously followed Hikaru through town. There were many large buildings they passed as they walked through crowds of citizens and tourists that were out shopping and enjoying the great wealth the nation had to offer.

Hikaru slowed down and stopped in front of an old, classy building. Though old it was; it was kept in amazing condition and shape by the citizens of Mikazuki.

"This is Umi no Tsuki's National Museum Naruto", said Hikaru as he walked through and showed Naruto different art and culture developed by people of Umi no Tsuki in the past.

The further they walked through the museum, the more intrigued Naruto became. Finally they arrived upon Hikaru's intended destination. It was a big deep room. The floor was made of black shiny rock, yet the pillars that held up the room were Romanesque and made of white marble. The words at the top of the entrance read, in giant gold letters, _Hall of Heroes_.

"Hall of Heroes", whispered Naruto to himself.

Hikaru heard Naruto's whisper and explained, "This is where our nation's most beloved and inspiring heroes are honored Naruto. Here is where we look on in the past and recognize greatness"

"Which ones are the greatest heroes?" asked Naruto impatiently. This place reminded him of the Hokage monument, only it was a lot nicer. '_Way more fancy_' thought Naruto to himself.

"The greatest heroes are located farther down in the vault. The farther in a hero is located, the more important and more symbolic he is to the rest of the nation", added Hikaru.

Naruto was really eager to acknowledge each and every statue in the whole room, for these people had accomplished what Naruto only dreamed of in terms of individual acknowledgment.

As they walked farther in they spotted a statue of Hikaru's grandfather. Naruto and Hikaru both smiled, conversing on how great a man he was.

The two came closer to the end where they found a statue of Hikaru's father Michiru. He was being acknowledged for how he changed after the civil war incident involving Shabadaba, and becoming a greater leader for his country.

Then at the end was the last statue before the room became quite dark and you couldn't see the other end. There was a statue of Hikaru. It was recently added. Maybe a year or two old. He was holding a long bow with an arrow loaded onto it and the string pulled back ready to fire. He was being acknowledged for sending Umi no Tsuki into a time of its greatest prosperity and economic wealth. For being the first to take defense into his own hands and not rely on other countries, but to rather invest in organizations, like Kurotaiyou, to ensure the safety of his people.

"This is great!" exclaimed Naruto, "You're the highest regarded figure in the history of your country! This is so sweet!" The blond jutted around in happiness and glee for his friend.

"Thanks Naruto, but that's not what I wanted to show you"

Naruto came to an abrupt stop. "Then what is it Hikaru?"

"Naruto..." Hikaru started, "You have doubts that this nation will embrace you. That you will not be seen fit to lead?"

"I-"

"You are the son of the Yondaime Hokage"

"I know-"

"You were trained by the one of the Sannin"

"Yeah but-"

"You've been taught and brought into the Shinobi world by non other then the Copycat Ninja Hatake Kakashi"

"I understand but-", Naruto tried to explain.

"You-"

"I GET IT!" shouted Naruto, "but what does that all mean to these people who know nothing of me personally? Who have no sincere respect for me individually, rather then my credentials?"

Hikaru walked over into the darkness past his statue. Naruto looked a little confused. Then all of the sudden lights flashed open and the back of the dark room was lit to show a final statue that was deepest within the vaults of the _Hall of Heroes_.

Naruto slowly walked to this statue. It was much shorter then the rest. It was also made of silver and nickel rather than the ivory textured marble that the others possessed. Yet the silvery tone of the statue seemed to suit this statue more.

Naruto came even closer; this statue was of a young boy. His hair was messy. He had a jacket with the zipper opened up. This face was tilted down but his eyes stared up as though he was angry. As though he was _defiant_. He had his fists clenched at his sides. The statue seemed to send the message that this boy was fighting an enemy vastly stronger then himself and vastly larger. Yet the face of the statue appeared harder then the metal it was made of.

Why did this boy remind Naruto of someone he knew? He inspected it closely, all the while his stomach squirmed, and Goosebumps popped up everywhere on his body. His anticipation was growing and he was getting a rushing feeling to his head.

Naruto was thinking to himself as he examined the boy from head to toe. He looked over again starting with the head, '_Spiky hair. Burning eyes. Whisker marks. Cocky grin... Wait! __**Whisker marks!?**_'

"Th-... That's..." Naruto's hairs stood on their ends as Naruto comprehended what was going on, "That's me!"

"Yes Naruto", smiled Hikaru, "It is you. Read the engraving underneath the statue".

In black marble letters the message read.

_Naruto Uzumaki. The greatest hero of the Shabadaba Civil War. A boy from a nation hired only to protect King Michiru, and his son Prince Hikaru, lead our king and his son to end the civil war and to free the people from the evil intentions of Shabadaba. He did this of his own will and kindness. The same Naruto whom the Great Naruto Bridge in Mizu no Kuni is named after. A hero who fought for strangers and saved a country that wasn't his own. The exemplification of a Great Man._

Naruto stuttered. He couldn't believe the words he was reading.

"Why am I so far in the-"

"You're the greatest hero our nation has ever seen. You, at the age of 12 and within the time span of a few days, have inspired more people in this country then most of our leaders have in years"

"I..."

"Do you still think that people will not acknowledge you Naruto? Do you still believe that they will see you as _not fit to lead?_"

Naruto couldn't help but shudder in excitement and smile in happiness. His life was full of hardships, and obstacles. It was full of terrible memories and crushing emotions. This was one of the few moments where Naruto could fully absorb an accomplishment and savor it for everything it was worth. However, in his mind, Naruto knew he was far from finished. If they thought he was great as a kid, they were in for one hell of a surprise now. Naruto would make sure.

As Naruto and Hikaru left the museum they underwent the details of Naruto's Kage ceremony. Making sure that Naruto would be ready and eager to take the mantle and responsibility of _Tsukikage_.

Naruto was then shown his new home. It was a large, prestigious condo, fit for a Kage. Naruto wasn't used to all the glamour and luxury the place had to offer. It was true that over the years he'd been working with Kurotaiyou, he'd been in all the fanciest hotels and upper class accommodations. Yet his earlier life in Konoha had humbled in terms of what he could afford and in terms of his overall lifestyle.

That was why he was ecstatic when he saw his new home, for the moment, Hikaru had promised him that once he'd become the Tsukikage, he'd have a mansion and permanent residence, however Naruto wasn't complaining.

The condo was spacious. The floor was made of black marble tiles; the walls were a nice burgundy colour. There were three bathrooms along with three bedrooms. The living room had a nice, large fireplace. The carpet on the ground was soft and Naruto knew it had to be expensive.

"This is _too_ much", protested the blond.

"Nonsense", responded Hikaru, "now get to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be an important day"

With a wink, and a friendly goodbye, Hikaru was off and Naruto was left in his new abode. The son of the late fourth Hokage didn't have any problems falling asleep in his new master bedroom that night.

* * *

Naruto awoke very early the next day. The sun hadn't even arisen yet. There was just orange and pink light erupting from the sunrise and creeping in throughout his soon-to-be city.

He looked at the alarm clock at the side of his bed with half lidded eyes. It said 5:03 am. He'd awoken two hours before his alarm clock was supposed to go off.

Naruto just lay his head down on the pillow once more. He knew he wouldn't go back to sleep right away, but he could still just relax in his large, soft bed. He would use this kind of time to think about what was going on. What was to come, and some times, what had all ready come to pass.

'_Today I become the Shodai… I've accomplished my most cherished dream…_' Naruto thought, though it was a lie. His most cherished dream taunted him even now. It taunted him in the form of the pink light from the rising sun creeping in through his semi-opened curtains, spreading itself over the uninhabited, white pillow to the right of his body. He spread his hand over the now pinkish pillow, rubbing it softly, fooling his senses into believing that it was soft strands of silky hair he was caressing, rather than the actual synthetic material under his fingers.

Upon realizing what he was subconsciously doing, he grew in anger and clenched the pillow till his knuckles turned white, and released the soft fabric as he exhaled softly and muttered to himself, "you really are one _hopeless_ fuck, you know that Uzumaki?" After another pause and slow exhale of breath, Naruto got up to take a shower and get on with his day.

* * *

Gaara's mouth was moving, but Naruto couldn't make any sense of the words that were coming out of it. He was desperately trying to pay attention to what his red-headed friend was trying to tell him but he just couldn't. In thirty seconds Naruto was going to be in front of the entire moon nation in order to accept his duty as the Tsukikage. Gaara was trying to explain who he should address but Naruto was in his own world right now, desperately trying to quell the frenzy of butterflies in his stomach.

"Oi!", Gaara smacked Naruto in the head, "are you listening?"

"Ugh… yeah", lied Naruto.

Gaara sighed, "it's not like I expected you to anyways… just get on that fucking stage… and" then Gaara's features softened, "accept what was destined to be yours".

Naruto smiled and nodded, looking down at his white Kage robes he finally understood what he was undergoing. He started walking up the podium when he heard his cue. Hikaru had just finished talking about Mikazuki Island's transfer into Shinobi politics and explaining to the citizens that they were in good hands.

As Naruto took the stage he thought of everything that had brought him here. The Kyuubi, being part of Team 7, all the daunting and unbelievable things that he'd accomplished due to a character that befitted those too good for the ninja world.

When he made it to the top of the stairs the sun shone brightly in his eyes. Today seemed brighter, time passed slower and all his senses were heightened. He stood in front of everyone. All eyes were on him.

Hikaru had backed off of the stage and the crowd waited patiently.

Naruto reached into his robes and to his horror remembered that he'd left the speech Gaara wrote for him in his Kurotaiyou cloak. '_Oh shit!_' thought the young man, '_Gaara's going to fucking kill me… no, not just kill me. He's going to kill me and then go to work on my dead body afterwards. Shit, shit, shit! What do I say?_'

He looked to the stands and saw the other Kurotaiyou members looking back. Gaara had a vein popping on his forehead as he was holding up Naruto's Kurotaiyou cloak in his left hand, and the prepared speech in the right hand.

Naruto laughed inwardly, '_I guess I'm just going to have to say what I feel_'

The blond Kage cleared his throat.

"Hey everyone… There are a lot of things I could say politically, economically, and overall intelligently about this situation. In fact… I was planning to say that stuff until I realized that I forgot my written speech in my other robe"

The crowd laughed, and Naruto blushed as he continued, "However, I'll just tell you what I feel. I… know a lot of you may be uncertain about how things will be going on now in the future. As I understand, you were never a Kage nation in the first place, and guess what… I've never been a Kage before either, so we're cool on that part"

Again the crowd laughed at Naruto's comment. Gaara looked for a rock to crawl under while ripping his pre-written and intended speech to shreds. '_Kill me now'_, thought the red head.

"But I promise that as new as I am to this job, or as uncertain you are as to how capable this country will be at fulfilling this kind of political demand, I will not fail you!", Naruto breathed in and continued, "when I was younger, I had a great deal of trouble finding acceptance. Acknowledgement and trust were things I sought for daily. You were among first to fully trust me, and actually value my presence. That for me, has been a gesture I could never fully repay"

"That's why I, Naruto Uzumaki, accept the title of Shodai Tsukikage and promise to care of you all for you are my new family. I place all of your lives and dreams before my own"

The crowds erupted in cheers and applause. Naruto scanned over his new home as he stood proudly before all. The wind blowing in his hair as swept over the seas of his nation and brought the fresh oceanic scent to his nose.

With his blond hair wavering in the wind he stood so tall and proud, when finally Hikaru came up to Naruto and presented him with his Kage hat. Naruto held it up for everyone to see and the cheers increased. He then placed it on his head and adjusted it. If fit perfectly, as thought it was always meant to be there.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Sasuke was thinking about how he would approach this situation. He had no political right to stop a nation from allying with a new foreign power that had no record of unjust or immoral history.

His trip to Umi no Aisu was a couple of days off. This mission was to be S Ranked. He'd need to have a small party with him for defense and his advisor, Shikamaru.

Sasuke was contemplating what to do. He himself didn't know the identity of the two new Kages, or the identity of the current Hikage. Barely anyone knew the Hikage's identity, only few things had been heard of his traits, one was that he was extremely powerful. Rumored to rival the Hokage himself.

Sasuke was also curious to know why Umi no Tsuki had converted Shinobi affairs. They were usually rich enough to buy protection from anyone they wanted. In fact, back when Naruto was around, they would hire from Konoha before anyone else, and it was a large source of income for the Fire Country.

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by the knocking of his office door.

"Come in", grunted the Hokage in typical Uchiha fashion.

"Hokage-sama", spoke Shikamaru as he walked in, "we've received word from Umi no Aisu on your request to attend a political meeting in their borders"

"And…" pushed Sasuke.

"They've accepted on one condition", pressed Shikamaru.

"What is it?"

"That you move your intended date down the line a couple of days"

"Why is that?", questioned Sasuke.

"They made no mention of it", responded Shikamaru, "but my reason would be that this is also the day that the Tsukikage and the Dakukage are intending to visit"

Sasuke understood. Konoha wasn't particularly interested in Umi no Aisu, but rather wanted to keep it in check. Umi no Aisu must've figured this as well, for they motioned to have the Dakukage and Tsukikage come for some sort of insurance that should things get hostile between the Fire Nation and the Ice Nation, the representatives of the Metal and Moon Nations would both be there to offer their support to the Ice Nation should that be a necessity, seeing as that was the original intent of the two aforementioned nations.

"The Hikage is a very smart Politian", spoke Sasuke more to himself then to Shikamaru.

"What response do you want to return?"

"What do you recommend?"

"I believe we should consent to the wishes of the Hikage. Because, in the end, we can't change their minds, and there is no point in starting an international dispute over something that can't be helped"

"So why go at all then?" questioned Sasuke.

"To get a look at the competition", responded Shikamaru, "these two new Kages… no one knows anything about them. I say we find out as much as we can. We can use this as an excuse"

Sasuke smiled, "that's why they pay you the big bucks"

"Big bucks my ass, you should hear how much Temari complains about the work I do in comparison to how much I actually get" snorted Shikamaru.

"That's funny, because aside from giving me some pointers, your lazy ass doesn't do shit at all"

"_You _know that, _I _know that, but _Temari_ doesn't. And it'd be too troublesome to deal with if she found out"

"Hn. Anyways, go send a message back to Ice Country saying that we agree to their terms" Grunted Sasuke as he dismissed Shikamaru and continued his paperwork.

* * *

In Amegakure the new Mizukage stood up top the pipes and tubes that constructed a great portion of his city. He looked back into the shadows created from some extruding and bent up pipes.

"What information do you have Zetsu?", bellowed the Kage.

The Venus fly trap-shaped man came forth from the shadows.

"_We_ _have been keeping an eye on Madara as you ordered, Lea__d-_", then Zetsu interrupted himself with his darker persona "**What we meant to say was, Mizukage-sama**"

"What are his motives?"

"**We are still unclear on his intentions**"; "_He is very hard to understand in terms of what he is planning. However it is certain that it isn't what he originally told you Mizukage-sama. He has another reason for our formation_"

"Just as I thought; however, it matters not. For I too have my own intentions. And as far as he is concerned we are still under his orders… for the time being. Yet, that will change soon enough"

"**What do we do in the time being?**"

"Make sure that no one, including you, finds that relic Zetsu. You are the only one that I trust. I am loosing more and more control each day. I am going to have to stop using this body"

"_We understand Mizukage-sama_"; "**What are your orders for now?**"

"Attain as much information on this new arrangement between the Metal, Moon and Ice Nations. Also be sure that neither Madara, nor Itachi come into contact with Sasuke Uchiha. He is the entire reason this uneasiness in Akatsuki exists", said the Mizukage as he dismissed Zetsu.

"_**We understand**_", spoke both voices in unison as the disappeared once more among the shadows.

* * *

Naruto entered his home. He was extremely exhausted. He entered his bedroom and stripped down to take a shower.

In slightly less then a week, he'd be off to Ice Country to meet up with Vegito and the rest of Kurotaiyou to try and gain the Hikage's favor. He didn't want to think about that right now, because he was sure that everyone else was.

As Naruto showered and then dried off he went back to his bedroom. He took his new white and silver (instead of the white and red Hokage hat) Kage hat into hands and closed his eyes while tracing it with his fingers. Placing his palm of the top and cupping it delicately. He'd fought so hard for this, a hat. No it was more than just the hat; it was what the hat represented. Power. Acknoweldgment. Responsibility. And most importantly, Respect.

He placed his new hat on his cupboard. It was his third most valued position. Second being his father's old scrolls and the first, currently residing beside his hat on that same cupboard.

His Team 7 photograph. It wasn't that he cared about the people in that picture anymore… he would lie to himself. However, the even more true reason was that it represented a time in Naruto's life when he was truly content, when he was happy. Even all the hardships of what've happened and what still remained to come couldn't take away from the past that made him what he was today. That's why he'd always value and cherish that photograph, even though nine out of ten times he'd feel like smashing it. With that Naruto crawled into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. This is my second chapter.

Addressing the issue of Sakura and Sasuke's marriage. **SPOILER READ AT YOUR OWN RISK** I too am a rabid NaruSaku fan and I wanted to try and see if I could stomach Sasuke and Sakura sleeping together… it turns out I can't if it happens to be in my main story thus far. So I got it out of my system in my other fic 'They All Fall Down'. Since that urge to comprehend that situation is out of my system I decided NOT to make Sakura and Sasuke sleep together. AND FOR A LEGIT REASON. Trust me I have a good reason and it won't be some garbage make up so that I can set up the story just to satisfy my primal NaruSaku needs (which must be satisfied). So there you have it NARUSAKU FANS REJOICE! **SPOILER ENDS**

Now my mentioning as when to listen to the music. I used the particular song I mentioned above (Adiemus by Enya) when writing the scene when Naruto is standing infront of all the Umi no Tsuki citizens and they are cheering. Hope it does something for you when you picture it in your mind.

I hope people update. I'm hoping for the same kind of turn out that I had last chapter… maybe even more please. The only reason I continue writing is because I WANT reviews!

Thanks for reading, sorry that you're going to have to wait even more for my next installment.

See you guys later.


	3. Part 2: Testing the Waters

'_Breathe in slowly,_' he thought as air flowed up his nostrils. He could feel it everywhere around him. It crawled on his skin and in between his hairs only to rush up and away into nothingness.

'_Breathe out_,' he continued as the wind jetted out of his nostrils and caused the whole liquid surface beneath him to clutter about. Sometimes his sneezes blew him through walls unexpectedly but that was something that came with the property of the title 'wind god'.

When Naruto found out that his first element was wind he's adorned a respect for it that he hadn't had before. After his defection and training Naruto attained achievement in wind use on the level of only to two other people, both of which were in his organization.

Right now his mind was on the walk ahead. If he didn't pay attention his foot would sink in the water beneath him and he still had a long way to go before they'd get by the sea separating the Moon Nation from the mainland.

They were arranged to be at the Ice Nation's borders in three days. The security had taken the ships and a decoy with the most elite ninja to guard them. They'd dropped Naruto and his _Black Sun_ associate Narya to make their way to the Ice Nation on their own and meet up later. Vasto had complained vigorously as he didn't want to be separated from his beloved Narya. The latter merely told Vasto to grow up in an unconcerned tone that reminded him of a young Hanabi Hyuga. Naruto could still remember the slightly disappointed look the woman had hid from Vasto as they split ways.

Naruto and Narya dragged along the water on the hot day. Naruto was consistently scolded by Narya who didn't appreciate the annoyance the blond always seemed to cause. Her eyes were turquoise-green and her hair was a deep shade of purple that fell down behind her back. Her bangs were long and beautiful, her stare was like a wild cat and her physique of a goddess.

"How much farther?" whined Naruto as a vein formed on Narya's forehead.

"You are almost as bad as Vegito! No patience for anything!" stressed Narya.

"Well yeah, but that's because Vegito and I are both Wind Kings. We're used to flying everywhere when not teleporting instantly", countered Naruto with a frown.

"In two hundred more kilometres we will be deep enough inland and out of reasonable chakra tracking distance and from then on anyone monitoring our departure will not clue in on you from your flying around like an assclown on a witch's broom. They might still find us from your baboonish shouting", responded Narya briskly on pace maintaining the grace of a model in her step, and the deadliest of techniques in her arsenal.

...

The distance to the Ice Nation was four and a half days. There were still three days until all the parties including the Moon and Metal Nations had agreed to meet.

However that did not mean anything because here they were. Fire Nation ninja had secured positions around the woodlands that surrounded the borders of the Ice Nation's borders. No one was detected because Sasuke's eyes pierced the night, alerting them of any undue presence.

Once Shikamaru was satisfied with the safety and reliability of their location, which he of all people had insisted on changing three times, they set up camp.

"Is everything going smoothly?" asked Sasuke as he came in from a scouting mission around the borders with a team of Anbu.

"As smoothly as you can expect when you plan on dealing with S-Class ninja," responded Shikamaru, his brows bent as he was still thinking.

"At least we have the advantage of a first strike," responded Sasuke.

"Probably not," claimed Shikamaru, "if these two countries are associated with Black Sun then their ninja will probably be able to detect even our most concealed efforts. Our only chance comes from the Byakugan look outs we have posted on the perimeters."

"Did you set up the land mines?" questioned Sasuke.

"All in order, they'll have to come through the front if they want to come in without setting off a scene which would be there best option to gain a favourable impression for negotiations."

"We can see through their disguises with the Byakugan then," concluded Sasuke understanding Shikamaru's genius.

...

"Now you can fly around to all your heart's content," expressed Narya as she and Naruto were slightly tired out from their trek. They did just run over an entire ocean, waves and all. The chakra levels and control were very demanding.

"Excellent," responded Naruto casually as he pulled a metallic mask with four orange eyes over the top half over his face. There were two fangs that came down on both sides of his mask, dipping down to the end of his jaw. He and Narya both had black robes on.

Naruto's robes had orange lining on the zipper and sleeves while the lining on Narya's robes was deep green. They contained an emblem of a gothic sun on the back which was like the hilt of Naruto's sword.

"Getting impatient to get to the Ice Nation?"

"It's not that. I just know that we won't be alone. Sasuke Uchiha isn't the type to let this kind of political shift go unchecked. Neither is Shikamaru Nara."

"Is that the smart one?"

"Dangerously so."

"He'll definitely be there then. How about the medic? Would they bring her on this kind of mission?"

Naruto didn't respond right away, almost lost in thought as he looked to the sky briefly.

"Sakura is a very skilled ninja. Chakra control which is probably better than all of ours. Almost as smart as Shikamaru, and she can heal almost anything. They'd be stupid to not have her there. But she'll be behind enemy lines. I'm assuming my entire generation might be present. Even though this doesn't look very important on paper... this mission is a very crucial one because it will shift the tide of power throughout the whole world."

"I will aim to take her out first then," spoke Narya pointedly.

Naruto's insides churned. What could he say? That was a very advantageous idea and the best logical decision. Still he couldn't quell the fire caused by that comment.

"I'll take care of her," responded Naruto through clenched teeth, "now come along let's get there within the hour. We'll assume that the chakra sensors reach out as far as fifty kilometres which is an overestimation. We can run the rest of the way."

"Naruto... don't get emotional. This isn't the time," commented Narya as a result of the tone in Naruto's response.

"Mind yourself," he responded bitterly as wind erupted from his feet, throwing him forward at devastating speeds.

Narya followed by calling forth an eagle summon.

"I am going to await the other members Naruto, they've probably docked by now and are on foot heading to set up camp outside. You move in by yourself and meet us within the city. Wear your Black Sun robes, they believe we are contracted by Moon Crescent, they won't expect you to be the Tsukikage."

"Ok," agreed Naruto. He didn't doubt Shikamaru's deductive abilities, but he knew that he wouldn't jump to conclusions without the appropriate evidence which Naruto knew not to make available.

As he came in closer to the boundaries of the Ice Nation he could see that the snow was not falling as it typically would in this region. '_Pressure mines_' concluded Naruto. He then used his great wind skills and began tasting the air for familiar ninja traces. His heightened senses allowed him to have Kiba-like accuracy in detecting hidden foes.

'_First, I'm going to make sure that the wind blows towards me so my scent can't be picked up. Secondly... I'm sending in a shadow clone, finally an artificial voice jutsu. I can't anticipate what Shikamaru has planned, my only advantage is that he doesn't know my identity and to expect that he has me outsmarted_'

...

He ran out on the clearing, he'd been signalled by a Hyuga clan member that an unknown ninja had been detected and his location was divulged to the shadow master. Though he was not nearly as powerful as the Hokage, Shikamaru made up for strength in shear genius.

In the days before he'd aligned the ground with mines which reacted to the slightest pressure and had other ninja cancel out the snow so because of the mines' sensitivity. He'd forced all of his troops to memorize the placement patterns.

The man in the black robe walked out onto the hill across him. A small stream slipping between the mounds they stood on glinted in the midday sunlight. The top of his face was covered by a metal plating mask which came down to the nose. It had four glowing orange eyes. The sides of the mask came down like fangs and the resemblance bore that of a tiger. His black robe with glowing orange lines billowed.

The man with the four eyed tiger mask wore his cloak much like Itachi. In a way that would conceal his hands. A grin could be seen on his mouth as he licked his top lip. He extracted his right arm, which had a gloved hand and a golden bracer on it. He made the 'thumbs up' gesture before turning his thumb down and bringing arm along with it like the Caesar sending a gladiator to his doom in front of the crowd.

In that instant Shikamaru's eyes shot open and his pupils dilated as everything slowed down and the atmosphere felt heavier than a city full of Akamichis. Shikamaru saw all of the preset mines light up around him, the fire ensnaring him but the heat and flames did not actually reach him.

In an instant he was pulled backwards with a gust and landed beside Kakashi who then pulled his bandana over his left eye.

The warrior in black laughed and clapped soundlessly.

"Thanks," coughed Shikamaru. He'd inhaled some of the smoke.

"No Problem," nodded Kakashi, "before we act we have to realize how he knew about the mines."

"Maybe he has mind reading or controlling techniques and found out that way from a chunin," responded Shikamaru.

"No," responded a dark, artificial, gargoyle-like voice. The man in the black hood shook his head and laughed heartily, "much easier than that".

Kakashi looked at Shikamaru and shook his head. It was noon and the shadows were too thin to be effective against an opponent that gave off the kind of chakra vibe this guy was giving.

"Stand down," commanded his dark robotic voice, "I will not fight anyone other than the Hokage right now. Anything else is a waste of my time and will not be tolerated. Do not force me to use instantaneous lethal force".

"He found out about the mines from tasting the air," came the cool collected voice of Sasuke Uchiha as he flew down from the wings of a hawk summon that was carrying him. "That's why he licked his upper lip," finished Sasuke upon landing.

The Hokage turned back to Shikamaru and Kakashi and nodded confidently. "I can take care of this guy," stated the sharingan wielder.

"With all due respect," interrupted Shikamaru, "we should attack together Hokage-sama. Bringing him in with us will further our side's negotiations against their hostility when we meet Ice Nation representatives".

"I doubt that. You were not attacked by an enemy nation; you were attacked by an individual with no markings to betray his affiliation, after all Black Sun is a separate organization, we merely take bids on the largest contracts. Your case will not hold up at all. All you wanted was a chance to see the competition. Here I am," finished the mysterious shrouded enemy.

Kakashi lifted his bandana again and focused in with his sharingan and looked to the darkly dressed man. Then he looked at Shikamaru. "Do we have this guy in our files?" asked the Jounin.

Shikamaru stared at Sasuke and then at the enemy. "I think we have some information on him, though not much."

He continued, "Unknown name. His organization is the 'Black Sun'. And since Sasuke said he tasted it, I assumed he meant the wind which collected traces of the plastic explosives as we buried them earlier. Looking at his mask, I think it's safe to say that this may be _Tiger of the Wind_. This guy has more warning flags on him than the Akatsuki did," finished Shikamaru.

"Your intelligence lives up to your name Shikamaru Nara, user of shadows. Along with Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha you three make a formidable combination... However, Shino Aburame as well... that's a little unfair. I really dislike tracer beetles."

Shikamaru's eyes widen with surprise and fear, he turned to Kakashi who knew what he was going to say, "get Sasuke out of here!"

The statement was a whisper but Kakashi and Sasuke understood. This man's intelligence was dangerous. He had all of their information while they knew very little about him.

"What are you going to do?" responded the copy nin.

"Learn as much as I can," explained Shikamaru, "and give you time to get away."

"You can't earn enough time for them, don't needlessly sacrifice yourself. I will defeat your Hokage... but not here. Somewhere where all can see him fall like the _weakling_ he is," spoke the robed figure with the orange trim.

"Is _Desert Scorpion_ waiting to ambush us while our guard is down?" pushed Shikamaru daringly.

"My, my. Nara, you really impress me! How did you know he was my partner?"

"Don't make me laugh. Everyone knows about how you two assassinated the Daimyo of the Thunder Nation. 1,300 imperial guards desecrated in the flash of an eye."

"Hahaha! Surely you didn't think what I did was wrong? He was an evil man who killed his subjects or sold them as slaves, after which he'd take their land as his own."

"I have no opinion on the matter. I only know the facts and assess the situation based on their weight. So far you are easily one of the most dangerous men in the world."

"As is the _snake_ behind you. He was Orochimaru's former pupil after all."

"Who has been feeding you our secrets?" sounded Sasuke, clearly insulted with the association with his previous master, even though he'd planned on killing him from the start.

"Word of mouth. You are, after all, one of the few remaining _Uchiha_... are you not? So news of you is greatly available, especially during the time of your defection. I wonder how you survived, and how they even let you back into that pathetic excuse for a village they call Konoha."

"That is none of your concern. Your health should be more immediately considered as it is in danger right now," growled Sasuke, sharingan flashing.

"Hokage-sama!" exclaimed Shikamaru, "now isn't ideal! Let's regroup."

"Listen to your subordinate Uchiha. He is the smart one after all. As for your earlier inquiry Nara... Desert Scorpion is not here, I am alone... Are you more confident now?"

'_Not in the least_,' thought Shikamaru before looking at Sasuke again, more anxiously this time, to get his point across.

Sasuke nodded and disappeared in a pop of smoke.

Kakashi and Shikamaru remained.

"What's our plan of attack?" asked the silver haired ninja.

"Long range for now. We have to determine his abilities."

"It's safe to say that by now the chakra sensors have picked up signals of our actions, so no need to be conservative. In fact if we have him, it would be better to explain our situation with-"

"What is it that is keeping you guys from acting for so long?" asked the Black Sun ninja as he appeared right behind Kakashi and Shikamaru in an instant, "is it something that you can only see from here?"

The two shinobi scrambled with all the haste they could muster to make distance between themselves and the disguised enemy.

"My sharingan didn't pick it up!"

"It's because I'm still here," the voice came from across the small stream, "you two should be familiar with that technique. It is from the Fire Nation after all. Shadow Clone ring a bell?"

"Now!" yelled Shikamaru suddenly as he brought his hands together and expanded his shadows towards the original.

"Hmm waiting for the sun to set farther so your shadows could become more powerful. _That's_ why you took so long. Good thinking. Kakashi going to use raikiri now?"

Kakashi stopped right behind the robed ninja as he spoke those words. Surprised at his knowledge.

"Don't hesitate!" spoke the cloaked nin as his shadow clone came with a twisting tornado kick from behind. Kakashi ducked under the foot of the clone and punched upward with an uppercut. The clone popped out of existence.

However Kakashi was exposed and it wouldn't have been a problem if the mysterious ninja was entrapped in the shadow bind as the two leaf ninja had expected. This wasn't the case. The Black Sun agent moved as if he was completely free.

As time moved slowly for Kakashi he saw the ninja grin as he spoke, "nice uppercut... want to try mine out?"

Wind began spinning with incredible velocity around the agent's fist. Then a flame sparked and his arm was engulfed in a rapid-spin fire.

"Roaring dragon fist!" exclaimed the ninja as Kakashi barely managed to bring his arms down to block the flaming uppercut which sent him spinning through six trees, the copy nin lay unconscious on the ground.

The nin looked back at Shikamaru's shocked expression, "you're bind didn't work simply because I have more than two thousand times the chakra reserves you do. Even at your full power I can move about completely unrestricted. Abarume was smart to leave with the Hokage as his support. As for the permanent tracer you tried to place on me upon contact with Kakashi. Im sad to inform you that Hatake's sacrifice was in vain... because I too... am a shadow clone."

And then he disappeared.

Shikamaru remained shaken. All of that had been child's play to the opposing ninja. Granted Kakashi and he had been caught off guard. However, Shikamaru knew that this wasn't the last time they'd see Tiger of the Wind.

...

Naruto absorbed all the information as his clones dissipated. He hadn't revealed too much to his former ally. He still felt guilt; Shikamaru had never wronged him, even around the time Naruto had chosen to defect. Still, this was a tricky game and you had to play to win when it came to politics.

Naruto knew they won the first leg because now the Fire Nation's presence would have to be explained and any impression they wanted to make would not be as favourable as planned. He still had to meet the other members at the port as they awaited the ship ahead of schedule.

He ran through the forest constantly changing his position to areas where the wind would not carry his trace too far. He had to be mindful of Kiba. It was important that Naruto keep his identity, both as the Tsukikage and as Naruto Uzumaki hidden. Naruto Uzumaki was dead after all.

Still he enjoyed the time to reflect. To think about what his next steps were. Still he couldn't stop thinking about the time all ready past by. About how he'd come to be where he was.

...

_**Flashback – 5 years ago – Konoha.**_

"_Open the gates!" shouted Naruto desperately, "hurry, he's __**dying!**__"_

_Sasuke was being dragged, literaly, back by Naruto. He didn't have enough strength to carry him upright. So he'd grabbed the Uchiha by the collar of his clothing and stumbled slowly towards gates. Luckily they'd fought close to the city; otherwise both would've died alone in the wilderness._

_Naruto used his other hand to keep his wound in his lower abdomen closed, or at least to maintain pressure on it._

_The gates slowly opened and armed Anbu agents surrounded the two._

"_Drop the traitor and step back Uzumaki-san," spoke the cold voice of the commanding black-ops agent._

"_What are you going to do?" questioned Naruto defensively as he put himself between his unconscious rival and the opposing ninja._

"_He's to be executed as are all defecting ninja," was the response._

"_You don't want to die today do you Anbu-san?" replied Naruto threateningly._

"_It's an order and if you disobey, your life is forfeit too. You are injured and require medical assistance. If you do not back down we will make you."_

_Naruto chucked, blood dripping from his lips, "I warned you," he said as he started to form a rasengan in his right hand._

_The Anbu captain motioned to attack but the whole battlefield crumbled underneath their feet and Naruto felt himself carried away from danger on one arm, bridal style._

_He looked up into Sakura's gorgrous green eyes which looked lovingly back into his own._

"_My hero," he said with his first smile of the day, his vision blurring._

"_Save your strength foxy, I have to heal duck-butt over here first when we get to the hospital because he won't last as long as you," spoke Sakura as she motioned to Sasuke who was in her left hand. The poor guy was being dragged by his collar the whole day. _

"_Thank goodness for your monstrous strength."_

"_Don't use the word monstrous in any sentence pertaining to me."_

"_Heheheh," chuckled Naruto with mirth, his vision going even dimmer, "My love for you is monstro-"_

_And then he feinted. _

_And she panicked. _

"_Naruto!" she increased her pace to her maximum, smashing through the third floor wall of the medical ward with both her feet as she leapt from the final building. Fuck all the crap Tsunade would give her._

"_Code blue times two!" shouted Sakura as she didn't waste any time finding two stretchers and wheeling both Naruto and Sasuke into the emergency rooms._

_Four hours later Naruto awoke with the sight of Sakura staring longingly into his eyes. Both of her hands where were crossed on Naruto's bed, her chin lying atop of her forearms._

"_Hello sleeping beauty," spoke Sakura gently, moving her hands to clasp Naruto's left one, as Sakura was seated on his left._

_She slowly rubbed his knuckles with her fingers, massaging the hands that worked so hard for her sake._

"_This is twice you've played the role of prince charming, Sakura-chan," responded Naruto quietly, obviously still tired from the day earlier, "you sure know how to treat a guy."_

"_Yeah well when you get your strength back, which knowing you, will be in half an hour - you can be prince charming again."_

"_Damn straight," responded Naruto. Sakura was being really nice to him all of the sudden, and it was driving Naruto crazy with happiness._

"_How's teme?" asked Naruto, worried about his friend's health._

"_He's stable... but he's also in maximum security right now," responded Sakura in a sensitive tone._

_Naruto frowned, "they can't kill him Sakura-chan... they just __**can't**__."_

"_I-I don't know what'll happen Naruto. I-"_

"_We have to save him somehow. I don't know what I'll do if they kill him. I'll lose it."_

_Sakura leapt into his bed and smothered him in the tightest hug she could muster, "you said you were going to play the role of the man now Naruto. You have to stay strong... at least for my sake."_

_Naruto hugged her back, boldly rubbing his cheek against Sakura's. To his surprise she nuzzled him even more, fitting her face into the crook of his neck and entangling her legs with his._

"_For you Sakura-chan... I'd lift the heavens and hold them on my shoulders forever. I'll be that strong and more so-"_

"_Naruto," she interrupted, and Naruto grew scared that he'd said too much. However her reply after wards calmed his fears, "holding the heavens up for eternity... is child's play for you. You can do much better than that."_

_Naruto's blush was so obvious that Sakura chuckled, "what are you waiting for?"_

"_I-I don't understand Sakura-chan," he stuttered nervously as Sakura's face inched closer to his._

_Her breath tickled him as she whispered, "kiss me already, Naruto-baka."_

_He did. And what a kiss it was. So much passion was in it that Sakura abruptly stopped upon feeling Naruto's excitement near her core. Their bodies were that close._

"_Sakura-chan, I'm sorry!" yelled Naruto nervously, "I can't help myself, I-"_

_He shut up because the mischievous grin Sakura was giving him, as well as the dangerously sexy look in her eyes, was enough to suck all the air out of his lungs, "you can't imagine... the things I'm going to do y-"_

"_How are my two favourite-" Kakashi dropped his Icha Icha book on the floor at the sight before him, his uncovered eye wide open. All four of them, including the massive elephant in the corner of the room, remained completely silent._

"_That's funny," Kakashi broke the silence, "the chapter of Icha Icha I was on... exact same scenario."_

_He then proceeded to dodge the huge heart-rate monitor Sakura threw at his head, before running out into the hallway, Sakura hot on his tale. Her damages bill was just running up the wall today._

_Naruto laughed heartily. Everything was going to be okay... he thought._

...

Loyal readers... you patience is legendary and I thank you for it!

If I haven't responded to your emails... I apologize sincerely and hope that you may forgive me. I truly appreciate your reviews and will get back to you this time around.

This story is back... but you know how long updates take. I merely wrote this chapter because you reviewed so much and I felt like an ass for not doing anything up until now. Don't expect another one soon. Sorry life right now is still busier than Wal-Mart during the Christmas season.

I have decided to use English terms for the nations.

Sorry this chapter sucked, wasn't very eventful, but I'm trying to ease my way back into it.

I hope there aren't too many mistakes, I reread it like... six times.

Reviews... are the reason I wrote this so don't be shy. Flame if you want (I know I'm asking for it now, but after almost two years of no action I probably deserve some of it),


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all my fans that I have terribly, horrendously mistreated. I am ashamed for neglecting such tremendous fans as you guys. You gave me so much support. I am sorry but some things have happened to me over the past few years that have put me for a spin. I've lost some close people to me and have become disillusioned with a lot of things.

There is one bit of good news. I've been trying to work on an original novel. My own creation that has many inspirations from my past, one of which is obviously Naruto.

In the end I cannot keep updating this story. I am on the verge of graduating from university and I am looking for a job which has been a hassle in this economy. That, along with working on my first novel just destroys so many hours in my day. I just owe it to you to let you know that I am honestly, sincerely grateful to you all.

Boss Bogg, what you said was right and I feel terrible about it. I never wanted to shit on my fans, ever. But I neglected a lot of people because I was feeling low about many things.

Kingkakashi, Suave Jiraiya... you guys, among my other readers, have been two of the most supportive people I've never had the pleasure of meeting. If there's anyone I owe apology and thanks to, it's you two. My only regret is that I never got to know the people behind the screens.

To all of you, thank you. If I ever finish my novel, you'll be a foundation for whatever universe the characters end up existing in, and for whatever joy, if any, it brings to those reading it. Godspeed to all of you.

AzureEmpire, formerly AzureBalmonk.


End file.
